In Her Heart Or In Her Arms
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: Ichigo's hollowside is in love with Rukia and nothing will stop him from getting her. Not even Ichigo's new found love for her. Who does she really love? Finally updated :
1. The love of a hollow

Rukia woke up in the middle of the night only to hear the screams of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was screaming in his sleep. She was used to it by now, it was raining after all whenever it rains he screams in all his dreams.

Rukia hated the rain as much as he did they both killed someone on a rainy day they both have sinned on the day that heaven cried.

She rolled over and tried to ignore it when suddenly she heard the screech of a hollow. She jumped up and slid the closet door opened only to see Ichigo covering his eyes the only thing visible was his big scary grin.

His grin reminded her of Gin that smile that had death written all over it the one that haunted her before the execution.

She looked and started at him. She decided that she wasn't going to find answers by just sitting here looking at him.

She let her warm feet touch the cold hard floor that sent shivers up and down her body. She walked over to Ichigo and saw he didn't even notice that she was there in front of him.

"Ichigo?" she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder only to feel him flinch away as he looked up and gazed into her huge beautiful eyes. His own eyes widen as he looked at her he was captivated by her.

"R-Rukia?" he asked as he reached his hands up and touched her cheek. Her round warm cheek against his cold hands, Rukia was shocked by his action. He was never the type of person to do such things to her of all people.

He never let her go, as if he had to make sure she was real he had to have proof that she was right here right now leaning against his hand.

He suddenly let his hand fall to his lap letting the cold air hit her cheek as she longed for more of his touch. In a quick movement he wrapped his arms around her back and rested his face on her chest leaving her in shock.

She blushed as she felt his face in between her chest but ignored it when he suddenly started to hold her tighter and tighter within each second.

She felt like a mother holding a scared infant. The way he held her like he needed her, like he would die without her, as if he was dependent on her warmth her touch or even her smile.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his head thinking it was the only thing she could do. Rukia was never good when it came to a situation like this.

"Don't ever leave me Rukia," He said his mouth moving against her yellow pajama top as on of his arms moved on her shoulders and the other moved down to her waist.

"I have to" she replied, she didn't want it to end any more then he didn't. She had to this wasn't a fantasy were she could be with him on pure love. It was the real world, a world that she didn't belong in, one that she left a long time ago.

In a single moment he flipped her over so that she had her back against the bed and her head resting on his pillow while he jumped on top of her his cheek resting over her heart closing his eyes.

She blushed when she realized what position she was in. He wasn't the same something was wrong but she was lost in love to realize that. She was living her dream she panicked when she realized he could probably hear her heart.

He rested his right hand on her other chest causing her to turn a dark red. "It beats for Ichigo?" he said drifting into sleep leaning on her more as she heard him falling asleep drifting into a fake happiness, a dream.

Ichigo was never one to talk in third person. But right now it wouldn't matter she wanted every second to enjoy this she just wanted that she didn't want anything else she was upset when she thought she had to wake up.

Then she realized, it wasn't a dream.

"Ichi-nii, it's time to get up and get ready for school" Yuzu said as she shook him back and forth trying to wake him up so he doesn't get scold like all the other times.

"O-Okay I'm up" Ichigo said as he sat up watching Yuzu smile and walk out of the room closing the door. He looked at his hands and then he jumped up and looked next to him to see Rukia not there.

"Rukia!" he yelped as he looked around the room only to hear a sliding door opening. He turned his head only to see Rukia jumping out of the closet in her school uniform.

"You fool don't yell they'll get susp-" she couldn't finish when she was suddenly thrown into his chest as he pushed her head into him with his hand. One hand on her head the other around her waist.

"Its okay Rukia, you don't have to act tough all the time. Let me see under your mask of fake happiness" he whispered into her ear as he raced out downstairs to get breakfast.

She just stared off into space no one besides Kaien ever realized she was masking her pain and sadness no one ever cared enough. How is it that he suddenly out of thin air figured out? When he never worried before or never talked about it.

When they got to school Rukia tried to avoid Ichigo as much as she possible could afraid not knowing how to act knowing he knew that she was faking it.

She talked and laughed with Inoue and Tatsuki knowing and seeing out of the corner of her eye Ichigo. He had been following her this whole entire time watching her spying on her every movement.

She pardoned herself from the lunch gathering and walked over to his 'hiding spot' and stood right in front of him.

"What is wrong with you why are you following me around?" she asked as she looked him in the eye with and angry expression on her face. She stopped when she saw his hurt expression.

"Rukia there's something I have to tell you," he said as he rested both of his hands on each of her shoulders closing his eyes putting his head down not wanting her to see his face.

She just stood there not knowing what to expect. She was nervous he was never shy around people.

"Rukia…..I-I I LOVE YOU" he said as his voice rose at the end blushing looking her in the face. He griped her shoulders tighter and drew her close to him picking his hands up resting it under her chin pulling her up to his face.

Rukia was scared he was about to kiss her HE Ichigo Kurosaki was about to kiss HER Rukia Kuchiki. It was all so sudden for her.

His lips were about to make contact when he pushed her away and held his head.

She fell over and landed on her bum sitting there looking at Ichigo as if he was in pain his eyes changing from black to red to gold to normal it was all crazy. She looked down at her cell phone seeing as it was beeping loud and long and noticed there was a hollow nearby and got up and ran away

Ichigo stood there smirking again standing there all alone as he began to talk to himself.

"Thanks to you I lost my chance. Damn you Ichigo" Ichigo yelled out still smirking looking up at the sky his hair covering his eyes.

Deep inside Ichigo inside his own little world Ichigo was in a dark room chained to a wall with many many many chains like a psycho criminal.

His bright orange hair now a dull color his eyes full of rage and anger his fist balled up ready to kill trying to escape all the chains around him.

"Don't you dare lay another freakin finger on her you bastard" Ichigo yelled as he remembered the incidences from last night, he was lucky he was strong enough to stop his hollow side from kissing her.

"I might not be able to contain myself Ichigo she is a beautiful girl after all," His hollow form mocked as he chuckled.

"She doesn't love you! She'll never let you near her!" Ichigo yelled as he smirked knowing how Rukia is.

"I understand and love her unlike you Ichigo, she'll come to me, weather she wants to or not I can always take her by force" the hollow side said as he licked his lips looking in the direction wear she took off.

"You sick bastard." Ichigo mumbled as he looked down and said something the hollow side would never EVER forget.

"You may have her in your arms, but I have her heart"

Likey! No Likey you tell me In the next chappie will Rukia rind out its not really Ichigo? Will she willingly go with hollow side or will he 'take her by force'? Would she ever see the real Ichigo? All in next chappie I know I'm cruel leaving you hangin and all but I have school in an hour I got to get ready bye bye

Plz review

(o.o). heheheh my bunny


	2. Through my eyes

Hey! Theres a contest at the bottom if you don't Review then I cant write the next chappie so let the best man win Rukia.

"He- he loves me!" Rukia yelled with her hand on her mouth walking down the street her eyes wide,

For some strange reason there was no hollow, her phone said there was one near by but it was fake, but that didn't matter right now.

Ichigo loved her, He loved her! If he loved her, then why was she not as exited as she should be? She had always dreamed that he would confess to her and they would live happily ever after.

In fact, she acted like she didn't even care that he loved her. She looked down at the riverside were his mother was killed. It looked like it was so full of life with flowers and the green grass. Like the calming after the storm.

She let her feet drag her to the spot were his mother last was living. To think? Someone died in the very spot she was standing in.

"Hey! Rukia whatcha doing down here?" Ichigo asked grinning looking down at her happy to have found her.

She just side ways glanced at him seeing how easy going he was at this spot when she knew this spot brought memories of sadness to him memories he much rather keep to himself.

"Rukia" he whispered as he bent down resting his forehead pressing against hers as he grinned changed from a smug grin to a serious expression.

"How can such a calm and beautiful girl like you, suffer so much deep down?" He asked as he felt her flinch under his weight. She was happy he was leaning on her so he wouldn't see her shocked expression.

"W-what are you talking about you fool" she yelled back leaving her head there but letting her eyes wander to the pond when she noticed something.

In the water her reflection was the same while his was much different.

He had dark black eyes with yellow pupils and wearing a dark black shinigami outfit with a black and red jacket. She let a small gasp escape her lips as she continued to look.

He looked into the direction were she was facing and jumped back so that she couldn't see his reflection.

"Ichigo?" she asked looking at him as he held his head tighter screaming and shouting. Until he finally blacked out, Rukia's yelling voice became very distant within each passing second the world became blurry until it turned dark.

"I finally found your weakness you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, as he was no longer chained but sanding in front of the hollow side while he was chained instead of Ichigo.

Ichigo had his hand on his waist while he used the other one to flipping the hollow side off knowing he couldn't do anything while he was all chained up.

"You didn't think I was smart enough to know that I take over when you see your reflection did ya" Ichigo yelled as he was about to leave when the hollow side chuckled looking down only to get Ichigo's attention.

"If you tell her that I exist then I will become whole and live a new life without you or Zangetsu and have Rukia all to myself." The hollow side chuckled as he bent his head down not looking at Ichigo.

"Once I get enough strength again I will take over, and have loads of fun with MY Rukia " hollow side said as he picked his head up with a threatening grin across his face.

"You will pay hollow side" Ichigo was about to walk away when he stopped. "I'm not gonna keep callin you hollow side, it sounds gay. From now on your Dark" Ichigo yelled back getting frustrated by his name as he walked out of the dark room.

Ichigo opened his eyes only to reveal a dark room. He was about to rub his forehead to make sure that he was really in his body for a minimum amount of time.

But, he felt something holding his hand down so he couldn't pick it up. He looked down and saw a small pale hand holding his. His eyes widened when he noticed it belong to Rukia.

She was with him this whole time. It was dark and she stayed by him the whole time. He let a smile grace his lips as he looked down at her picking up his other hand letting it caressed her face.

She looked so beautiful with the moonlight hitting her cheeks letting her light breaths escape her lips. Her pink round shimmering lips.

'Looks delicious don't it partner'

That's another thing, He hated Dark for the fact that he had the guts to say the bad things that that Ichigo thought. And that's a lot of bad thoughts.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said through the dark assuming it was him by the shifting of the bed.

"Who the hell did you expect?" He yelled as he glared at her only to see her smile as she got up and took the wet towel off his forehead and walk over to the sink.

"I-I'm glad your back to yourself, I miss your smartass comments and your selfish attitude." She said as she chuckled looking down at the sink facing her back towards him not wanting him to see her face.

"I'm just goin through some stuff," He said as he looked down at his hands scared to tell her the truth.

She walked over to him and sat in the seat that she was in before as she looked up into his eyes even though they were looking at his lap. She leaned forward and tilted his chin up so he was looking in her eyes.

She saw pain and confusion on his scowling face she saw all the emotions he felt like in soul society, at school, the look that she hated and at the same time loved.

'Don't look at him like that Rukia'

Ichigo heard Dark's thoughts now and he knew, that Rukia loved him now but he didn't know what to do.

'Don't fall in love with him Rukia'

Ichigo looked away from her eyes knowing she would see a hint of sadness in his eyes the last thing he needed to do was to look into her big bright eyes and feel guilty.

'Don't fall in love with her Ichigo'

Dark warned him in a threatening voice a dangerous voice. If words could kill Ichigo wouldn't be around very long.

Rukia got up from her seat and left, without a word it was as if she read his mind and found out she wasn't needed at that time. She wordlessly walked upstairs knowing it was okay seeing as everyone was asleep.

"Tomorrow will be better I hope" Ichigo said out loud as he went to sleep.

"Ichi-nii you can take the last shower" Yuzu said she walked into his room smiling picking up all of his dirty cloths off the floor into her little basket getting ready to do the laundry. Then she froze and blushed and looked over at Ichigo.

"Ummm….Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said in a stuttering voice looking at him with dotted eyes blushing like crazy. "What do you want now Yuzu?" Ichigo asked annoyed grabbing his cloths to shower.

"D-Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked waiting for and answer.

Ichigo turned around in a hurry full of anger as he turned around to look at Yuzu when he suddenly blushed from head to toe seeing Yuzu's blushing face also.

In Yuzu's hand was a small little black bra that looked too big to be hers or Karen's.

He blushed when he say the thing he knew it was Rukia's. 'Huh B-48 not a bad size' Dark thought to himself of course Ichigo heard it which caused him to blush uncontrollably. DAMN that bitch I'll kill her!

"Ummm….well ya see…." Ichigo said as he tried to think of a good excuse to get out of this embarrassing situation when nothing came to mind in the five minutes he had to think he looked at the floor.

"Never speak of this," he said blushing.

"Agreed under one condition."

"What?"

"Take me and your girlfriend to the amusement park"

"Hell no"

"But it looks like fun"

"So?"

"I really want to go Please"

"No"

"Then I'll tell Karen"

"….."

"So can we?"

"Agreed"

Yuzu left the room skipping and happy as ever as she came back and through the little black material at Ichigo as he caught it in his arms.

"Rukia get your skinny ass out here right NOW" he yelled as he walked over to the closet and opened it only to see her reading a manga not even looking up at him.

She looked up when he through a little black undergarment at her then she began to blush like crazy. They looked at each other for a moment or two when he opened his mouth.

"Its time for a shower, do you want to take one?" He asked looking at the floor to embarrassed to look her in the face as he walked over to his bed and grabbed an extra towel for her.

He gave it to her and told her to meet him at the window.

She jumped into the bathroom when she suddenly saw Ichigo come In at the same time. "I'm taking the first shower," she said as she pushed him out the front door.

"Hey I've been running around killing hollows I deserve to take the first shower" he yelled from outside the bathroom door the only answer he got was the sound of the shower turning on.

'Hey partner, take a little peak inside'

Ichigo blushed when he heard Dark say that and again it WAS an idea that popped into his mind but again Dark was the only one with guts to admit it.

Ichigo was trying so hard I mean SOOOO hard to ignore the perverted things Dark was telling him. He was about to just leave when he suddenly heard Yuzu walking up the stairs.

"Crap!" Ichigo yelled as he looked around him when he was about to run he saw her head he did the only thing he could do, run into the bathroom. Ichigo sighed in relief as he heard Yuzu walk right by the bathroom to the room next door.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs. He turned his head around only to see a half naked Rukia. She's in her underwear covering her chest with one arm.

He began to blush when he picked his towel up closing his eyes running forward to her with the outstretched arms holding the towel to cover her body when he slipped on some water from the shower.

Causing him to lean forward stepping on the bottom part of the towel tripping him forward so that he bumped into Rukia. Her bare chest against his thin cotton wife beater.

To stop him from falling he grabbed the curtains but they didn't provide much help seeing as the pole holding it up broke causing Rukia to fall in to tub with Ichigo on top of her and the pole on top of him, the pole was stuck in-between the sink and the wall pushing him down preventing him from moving.

"Ichigo!" she screamed her arms were locked to her sides his weight making it hard for her to move them she blushed as she felt his fast heart beat against her chest she looked up only to see his eyes staring into hers.

For some strange reason, she looked beautiful he wanted to reach out an kiss her. He started to lean down to kiss her only to see her shocked expression.

'You don't love her partner, you're just seeing her through my eyes'

Ichigo stopped, Dark was right, this might not be love. He may not be in love with her she might not be beautiful, he maybe didn't want to kiss her. It was probably because of Dark that he felt this way or was it?

Ichigo was confused, he thinks he loves Rukia, no he's SURE he loves Rukia. But what if it's not love what if he just thinks he loves her cause Dark loves her?

He was so confused and lost in though until soft wet warm lips made contact with his. His eyes widened as he felt her lips on his. She kissed him on her own free will. She loved him. With all her force she leaned forward pressing into him harder causing him to blush but also to self-consciously push down on her.

He closed his eyes as he told himself that he might and might not love Rukia but for right now, it didn't matter to him right now. Right now this very second he knew one thing he was enjoying this feeling whatever feeling it was, he wanted it.

Deep down somehow he felt like he did something very wrong. As if he took something very valuable away from someone. He took Rukia away from someone deep inside him.

He stole Rukia, he took something that didn't belong to him in the first place. It was wrong, but it felt so good.

'Ichigo, I didn't want it to come to this, from now on were enemies'

Wut do you think of this chapie tell me wut ya think!

Who should Rukia go to the amusement park with Dark or Ichigo the choice is all up to the people who review me! So send in those Reviews. You have 7 days till I tally them up and write the next chapie!


	3. Set Her Free

This is a chapie that doesn't really follow the story it shows the thoughts and past of dark and how he fell in love with Rukia. A little twist kinda thing. Dark-sympathy everyone!

'Italic' Dark 

'Here I am telling you that you stole her from me, when in reality, I took her from you'

Flashback 

Ichigo told Rukia about the wonders of a swimming pool and the details on how to use it.

"Its easy, I'll just throw you in the deep end and once you stop drowning you'll learn how to swim to the other side, so you gotta learn how to swim by yourself got it?" Ichigo explained and asked as he looked down at her as she was sitting by the water poking it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Those sound like SURVIVAL lessons not swimming lessons!" Rukia yelled as she jumped back not getting near the water.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he gave her a bag that held her swimsuit.

"Go change and I promise I'll help you get in the goddamn pool" he said as he gave her a blank stare watching her glare at him and swipe the bag from his hands and walk away.

'Rukia's kinda cute when she's frustrated' Ichigo thought as he watched her stomp off into the girls' room.

'Rukia, her name was the first name I remember after being born. The very first time I heard her name was when he told himself over and over and over again that he would save her I remember ever time he fought his thoughts were 'I will protect her' when he slept it was 'I will see her' when he saved her from death it was 'I will NEVER leave her' 'I knew he fell in love with her from the minute I came into the world but he didn't he never knew he felt the feelings then again, he was too proud to admit it. He would make comments and think thoughts all about her. 

'It was sickening at first. When I knew of her and saw her I wanted to kill her the thought that she was the very thing making him stronger and giving him will to fight made me feel angry that he didn't need me like he would never let me out cause he wanted to be with her it hurt.

"This better be some sort of joke Ichigo! I'm practically wearing underwear here!" she yelled so that only he could hear as he slowly turned his head to look at her.

There she was looking at him wearing nothing but a skimpy black bikini. Ichigo blushed uncontrollably as he noticed and saw practically everything about her.

'Wow, I've never seen Rukia like this before she's so beautiful'

"Get me out of any perverted thought your thinking and tell me is this or is it not what I should be wearing!" she yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest looking directly in his eyes.

"Yes, yes its fine now lets go we don't have all day!" Ichigo yelled as he took off his white shirt leaving only his black swimming trunks with and orange skull at the end of the trunks.

Ichigo jumped in without a care as he looked back and noticed that she was starting at him in wonder as he just floated in the water his hair damp and his body shimmering from the sun touching his wet smooth body.

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Hey there honey why don't you put that thing in reverse" a voice called as she turned around to see a guy with short black hair and dark eyes wearing black swimming trunks giving her a seductive smile.

"There's a reverse button?" she asked more to herself as she blinked a couple of times looking down at Ichigo, seeing his annoyed face.

'She does have a nice ass for a 150 something year old' Dark said to himself knowing that Ichigo couldn't here him for the time being.

"Rukia, just get in the freakin water and ignore this punk" Ichigo growled as he outstretched his arms as if telling her to jump and he'll catch her.

"Mhmm temper temper, you should be with someone who will treat you right, someone who would love every bit of you someone like me" the boy said as he wrapped an arm around her smooth bare waist.

Before the boy could comprehend anything that happened a pair of goggles smashed him in the nose causing him to let Rukia go and to grab his nose in pain looking at Ichigo knowing that he threw them.

"Okay man I wont hit on your girlfriend anymore gosh" the boy said as he walked over to him friends.

"Now that that's out of the way jump in the water," he told her as he gave her a blank stare waiting.

'Now that I think back on it, everyone who tried getting near Rukia ended up bleeding or crying. Its selfish Ichigo never knew he loved her yet he kept her away from people who would love her and all about her.'

'_For example me. I fell in love with her shortly after I was born not because I saw her threw him but for being her everything about her is what I fell in love with. her anger her sadness her loneliness everything. There is only one thing I hate about her, which is the fact that she loves Ichigo.'_

'_It hurt so much back then watching and waiting. Watching her in his arms watching her being touched by him. Waiting for the day that I put a smile on her lips like he does. Waiting until the day she looks loving at me like she does at him.'_

'_I couldn't even comprehend the pain I went threw living with the one thing you want only mere centimeters away yet…long gone. She was right there RIGHT THERE and I couldn't have her, she was forbidden and I knew it yet I loved her still._

'_I always tell myself I'm the bad guy if I never interfered with them they would be all over and in love with each other. I tell myself I'm the enemy not Ichigo. They were in love with each other and I knew it yet I got in there way regardless of the way they felt about it'_

'_Then I realized its not that way I just want her to be happy and I tell myself I know I'm perfect for her because I would love her more hold her more I am better then Ichigo I'm everything he's not and wants to be._

'_As powerful as I am, I'm more jealous of him for having her love.'_

"Okay you better not let me fall fool" she yelled as she prepared herself for her fall.

'I would never let you fall' Ichigo thought as he watched her jump in the air.

Of course he caught her as she jumped his arms went under her arms as she wrapped hers around his neck. The minute she touched the cold water she got scared it would kill her. Of course she went in rivers when she was young but this was steady, like a calming before the storm.

And the fact that in the river there was a stream that she swam with not using that much energy, but here weather you drown or swim is totally up to you.

She wrapped her legs around his stomach hugging him to death afraid of the water.

"What the famous death god afraid of a little water." Ichigo mocked as he felt he slowly loosen her grip on him.

"Fine I'll get off" she said as she started to slid off his smooth body he blushed when he felt ever part of her rub against ever part of him while she was slipping from his head to this waist.

"Okay now first get on your stomach and let yourself float, which isn't so hard when you weigh only 5 pounds" Ichigo snickered as he saw her glare at him and tried to get on her stomach but get back up for fear of drowning.

"I-I cant" she said as she looked away blushing from embarrassment for she was one to never give up and admit it to anyone.

"What if I hold on to your stomach until you get the hang of kicking and swimming" he asked looking down at her trying to act as cool as he can about the situation when his mind was swimming in thoughts.

She blushed as she nodded her head up and down telling him yes.

He went right next to her as he bend down put his right hand in the middle of her stomach afraid that his hand would wander a little up or a little down as hi pressed his left hand on her back holding her up.

"Okay now kick your legs up and down and move your arms in circles." He said as she did.

He started to laugh a little by her arms, they were going in circles but not in the ones he wanted her to do. She had her arms straight in front of her making parallel lines as they made circles.

"Not like that you idiot!" he said as he let the arm on her back stretch from her back running it from her shoulder to her elbow and to the tips of her fingers, making his arm perfectly on top of hers.

She blushed when she realized that she could feel his heartbeat on her right shoulder along with his strong chest.

He grabbed her wrist and began to move her arms under the water then back into the water then under and out. She got used to the pattern and began to do it on her own.

"Will you be okay if I let you go" he asked with concern as he whispered him her ear his hot breath sending chills down her spine.

"Of course" she commented as he let her go and swam a little back to see her on her own.

She was doing great until she went into the deep end were a diver dived in not looking and pushed her under.

Ichigo panicked as he swam over and dunked in the water after her. He reached the bottom were he saw her unconscious on the floor.

'_I couldn't tell if it was the sound of his heart beating in worry, or mine. I guess we were both scared about what would happen to Rukia. We were both scared to death. That's what happened when he left her alone that's what he gets_. _It was a lesson.'_

'_On the way home everything was the same he was guilty though he felt it was his fault that this happened. They went to bed at the same time that was when I got a little more power and proved I existed._

'_He was scared at first not because of my power, but because of the fact that he knew I loved Rukia and wanted her.'_

'_He looks at me as the bad guy even right now he still does but I'm here just because I need to know. Rukia may and may not love Ichigo I need to know though. He needs to let her go to see if she really cares. That's why I gave him a little dream, the night he stole a kiss from her I gave him a dream.'_

' _I told him 'if you love her set her free, if she comes back its meant to be' I need him to give me a chance to be with her before I know if she loves him or not I need to see my chances in this fight.'_

'_Rukia, I will have you not because I hate Ichigo but because I love you. I can love you more that Ichigo ever will'_

Well, It was kinda short I wanted to reveal a lil more about Dark so you get his side of the story not much thought in him though. I'm almost done with chappie 4 its 3/4ths done! My other computer is broken though so give it some time. Any ones thoughts change about Dark or is he still and evil pervert?


	4. screeching Interuption

You'll have to find out who is going to the park with Rukia

"Why the hell is it my fault, I didn't do crap and I get hit" Ichigo yelled sitting up on the bed holding a bag of ice to his swollen cheek flipping threw a magazine.

"Ichi-nii are you okay you don't look so well I'll get another ice bag for you" Yuzu said as she left his room to get him another ice pack closing the door behind her.

"This is all your freakin fault Rukia you skinny ass bitch" he cursed as she walked out of the closet and walked over to the wounded Ichigo bending down and looking at his red swollen cheek and blinking.

"Humph its not my fault" she remarked as she put her hand up grabbing the ice bag holding it more to his cheek. He saw she had it and put his hands on his lap as he watched her mothering him as she grabbed some bandages and ice and washed his wound.

'Now it's my turn partner, I have all my strength back'

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard Dark say that he looked at Rukia as he pulled his hand up and rested it on her hand and looked into her eyes as she noticed that he looked worried.

'Sorry to end such a sweet moment, but I have to have a little fun to'

"Ichigo? Are you alright you don't look so good" she said as she saw he put his head all the way down so that she wouldn't be able to see his face. She lowered her head so that it was even with his as she put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up.

The first thing she saw was bright white grinning teeth and before she knew it she was pushed against the wall while cold lips met her warm lips. It was a forceful kiss that was against her will.

'Tastes just as good as she looks huh partner'

Ichigo was inside bursting with anger, he was just looked not being able to do anything just watching and waiting for something to happen, waiting for the moment it ended. He was so infuriated watching.

Rukia's eyes were wide as she felt Dark's mouth move against hers. She was also shocked when he moved his hands from her cheeks to her hips pushing her harder against him. She was surprised but she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy it still not moving her arms from her sides.

Ichigo felt hurt that he was kissing his Rukia. He tried to tell himself that she thought it was him, he told himself over and over that it was because she thought it was him. He let that feeling go when he saw a small smile escape her lips as she was kissing Dark.

Dark slowly pulled away as he rested his forehead against hers looking into her eyes. He smiled as he brought his hands up holding her face in his hands.

"So, how would you like to go out today, you know like a date" Dark said in a seductive voice that would make any girls feet melt. He closed his eyes half way making his shine so brightly in her face.

"W-where at?" she said trying to control the feeling of wanting to jump on him and kiss him to death.

'You asshole, leave her alone I'M going to take her not you' Ichigo protested as he balled his hand in yet another fist.

"Go dress up and meet me at the front door in about 30 minutes okay" he said as he pecked her on the cheek and walked out of his room into the kitchen telling Yuzu to get ready.

Rukia stood there holding the cheek that he kissed as she looked down at the floor, there was something wrong with Ichigo his kiss was so cold unlike the one they shared in the bathtub.

"Ichigo, please get better, before its to late."

'See Ichigo she didn't reject me when I kissed her, like she did to you, your one lonely sucker' dark snickered as he ran down the hall.

'Your not sure yet, she might only like you because she thinks its me' Ichigo said as he looked down at the floor of his cell. He didn't sound so full of himself like he did when he told of dark the first time, there was a void missing in his heart it hurt him a lot.

'Sure Ichigo lets go to your imaginary world where she loves you, how come she never acting so loving with you until I came, hummmm lets ponder on that for a moment shall we' Dark said as he skipped of happy knowing he won the battle.

'You confessed my- I mean your love for her of course she's gonna act all loving you conniving lil bastard' Ichigo said grinning/

Dark came out of his room wearing his usual tight jean pants and black shirt saying 'violate the dead' in orange writing. And his small black shoes.

"Ooooo, I cant wait to see your girlfriend Ichigo" Yuzu said as she skipped off to the front door her yellow dress flying around her as she ran.

Dark froze when he saw Rukia, she had never looked so beautiful.

She was wearing a short white skirt with a purple sweater that had a chappy the bunny on it with white socks that went to her knees with her school shoes on.

'Make sure you behave yourself while I'M hitting that' dark commented.

'Screw you' Ichigo yelled as he continued to stare at Rukia. He let a blush cover his cheeks as he looked at her, but what hurt him was that she wasn't going to be with her while she was looking at him like this, the look of pure innocents.

'She isn't gonna be so innocent for very long partner, I'll make sure of that' Dark commented as he walked over to the girls and introduced them to each other.

At the amusement park 

"Wow! Look how big it is Ichi-nii! Isn't it pretty!"? Yuzu commented as she danced around in front of them looking at the big rides. "How about we go on the spinning tea cups" she asked as she looked back at them pointing to the ride showing them that there was no line.

"Alright, that sounds like fun. What do you think Rukia are you up for it?" Dark asked as he held a hand out to her waiting for her to grab it.

"Spinning tea cups?" she pondered as she looked over to where Yuzu was pointing at, she saw huge tea cups and her eyes grew wide in curiosity, before she could say another word Dark grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the pink tea cup Yuzu was in.

'Pink! You better get your evil ass out of that cup!' Ichigo yelled from inside of Darks mind for fear that his friends might see him in a pink little teacup, a TEA CUP for heavens sake!

Dark ignored Ichigo's comments as he helped Rukia inside it and sat in between both girls waiting for the ride to start.

"How does this contraption work? Does it fill with tea?" she asked as she put a finger in her mouth thinking really hard on how it will work out.

"No silly, you have to spin it around" Yuzu said as she let out a little giggle placing her hands on the circle in the middle of the cup. Rukia blushed from embarrassment as she placed her hands on the wheel and prepared for the ride.

Rukia tightened her grip as she waited for the bell to ring. BING BING START YOUR SPINNING! Rukia tried to spin the wheel but found it to be a little hard she looked down at her small hands trying to turn it in the same direction as Yuzu.

She closed her eyes tight trying to push it when she felt something warm on her hands. She looked down and saw Darks hands on her own. She looked up at his face only to see it inches away from hers he pushed it really hard causing them to spin really fast.

Rukia got scared when she felt that she was about to slide over and squash poor little Yuzu with all the force that was pushing her more to the right where Yuzu was.

She felt Darks arms wrap around her waist as she turned around again, her hair was blowing so beautifully as she let her lips into a small smile a pink blush coming over her cheeks.

Ichigo looked at her from inside and tried so hard not to let that feeling of wanting to get out and hold her in his arms get free knowing he couldn't, not with out darks permission at least.

The ride slowly came to and end as they walked out together letting Yuzu run them around to all the rides she wanted to go to.

"The fun house is out next stop!" she laughed as she grabbed both of there hands and dragged them in there by force. The first thing they say when they went in was a big tunnel that moved around.

Dark passed it with out a sweat as he saw Yuzu closely after instead of waiting for Rukia Yuzu left on ahead to see what other things there was to come.

He noticed Rukia didn't come out and looked inside the tunnel and saw her crawling like a cat trying to get to the other side but since it was moving in circles around and around it was spinning her on to the side.

"What the hell am I suppose to do!" she yelled as she tried to get out. Dark chuckled as he walked into the tunnel and picked her up like a bride and walked her out of the tunnel, her clinging on him to dear life not knowing what would happen to her.

When he walked out he gently put her down on the ground and laughed as he turned in the direction that Yuzu left but was only face to face with himself. His eyes widened as he noticed it was a mirror that he saw.

'So long jackass' Ichigo said as the chains around him began to fall off him allowing him to wiggle his way lose from the chains heading straight for the light door ahead of him.

Rukia stared in wonder as she saw Ichigo bow his head down and stand there like an idiot. She walked over and kicked him in the shin to see if he was still alive.

"What the hell is your problem! You bitch!" Ichigo yelled at her as he hit her on the top of her head causing her to bend down and hold her head in pain. She looked back up at him with pure anger as little tears lingered at the end of her eyes from the pain of the hit.

"Well you where just standing there like a moron, I had to get your attention somehow." She yelled as she walked ahead of him into more of the dangers of the fun house.

She stopped when she saw the next challenge, there were tiles in a row that were moving in all directions, it scared her. She just started at them for the longest time thinking they were some kind of evil hollow.

"Move aside pipsqueaks let the highly skilled, not to mention handsome people do this challenge" Ichigo said as he pushed her to the side and walked over there himself and passed without a sweat.

'this is him, this is the Ichigo I fell in love with' Rukia said as she was about jump when she heard a loud screech. A hollow screech.

Sorry for taking so long I haven't been on the comp lately the only night I could be on I was at the Fall Out Boy concert. Well I will update soon this time I promise. Hate to break such a cute date but it gets better.


	5. The love war begins

Sry for the long delay im ready to start getting serious and try to update every week alrighty then on with the story

------

"Ichigo lets head out!" Rukia yelled as she jumped at him with her glove on pushing his soul reaper form out of his regular body and jumped on his back pointing in the direction of the hollow.

Ichigo shook his head up and down confirming the direction of the hollow as he placed his hands on her thighs running to the rollercoaster that she was pointing at, jumping from each ride and tent from the next staying near high stuff so no one would see Rukia magically jumping in thin air.

'Hey partner why don't you put your hand a little bit higher' Dark suggested as Ichigo noticed both his hands were resting on each of her thighs and the fact she was wearing a skirt, not to mention a short skirt, didn't help the matter.

Ichigo gulped as his face turned red thankfully she was behind him so it wouldn't matter but he suddenly felt her wiggling in his grasp trying to locate the hollow getting impatient as he felt her upper body press against his back with each shift causing him to blush even more. On second thought I'd rather her see me blushing then feel this.

Rukia kept Ichigo going in the right direction as the phone beeped more and louder when there were getting closer.

"Ichigo up ahead, its supposed to be right here" Rukia pondered as she looked around with no intension of getting off his back.

The minute he looked in that direction he saw the humungous shadow of a hollow. Ichigo got in a fighting position ready to kill it when he noticed the Rukia wasn't getting off, just as quickly the hollow appeared it suddenly vanished into thin air. Ichigo was stunned to find that there was nothing there.

"RUKIA!" a voice yelled from the distance as Ichigo and Rukia looked back at the black figure that was running to Rukia at high speed.

"Friend of yours Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he noticed how Rukia's face fell at the arrival of their new guest. Suddenly a boy was spotted in front of them he was as tall as Ichigo wearing a soul reaper outfit and had light red hair that had short bangs resting on his forehead while the back of his hair spiked up in the back (like Hikaru from Ouran high school host club, the anime version of him of course) with the brightest green eyes that you could ever imagine wielding his soul slayer in its regular sword form.

"Rukia its been a while" the boy said as he smirked looking at Rukia's sadden reaction and Ichigo's confused look.

"Rukia do you know this guy" Ichigo asked as he slightly turned his head to the side trying to look at her face but remembered her head was pressed against his back as he felt a soft nod confirming what he just said.

"You look as beautiful as ever my Rukia" the boy said as he walked forward looking at wear Ichigo's hands were and smirked as he saw how you could get a good view of her legs.

'Hey this is my kinda guy! But he's messin with the wrong girl' Dark remarked as his eyes glared down at the boy. 'Eye humpin my Rukia I'll show you' Dark said as his strength increased just by the thought of more competition.

Dark would have been let free from his cell inside Ichigo with all his strength but at the same time Ichigo was burning up just as much as Dark was by the sight of this person.

"Who the hell are you" Ichigo asked glaring at the boy wanting the boy to get the message and leave Rukia alone. There was a ping on jealousy in his heart. Of course he was fighting against Dark for Rukia's love but this boy was different this boy wasn't apart of him.

Basically he could destroy Dark if he was powerful enough to kill him. But this boy was different he couldn't do anything if Rukia was acting loving to him there is absolutely no way that she would be doing it thinking it was Him, unlike with Dark.

"I'm Rukia's suitable suitor, to bind both of our noble families together" the boy said as he put his hands on his hips giving Rukia a long strong grin closing his eyes half way giving it a bright shimmer.

"I hope you haven't forgotten me," he said as he looked at Rukia with her head turned the other way in Ichigo's back. He slowly walked up to Rukia and gently grabbed her hand from Ichigo's neck and planted a kiss on it.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?" Ichigo yelled as he swiftly turned around so that he was face to face with the guy while Rukia laid back behind him as he gently let her feet hit the floor so she was standing behind him.

"Ichigo I could handle this myself" Rukia said (wow she speaks) as she stood in front of Ichigo afraid that he would do something to the boy.

"Ummm Kyro why are you here?" Rukia asked, as she looked him in the eye seeing that all he was interested in the short outfit she was wearing.

"I came all this way to bring you to soul society as my new lover" Kyro said as he winked his eye at her smiling at her shocked expression.

"Hell no! You cant come out of no were with your gay lines and take Rukia away from the people she loves the most!" Ichigo said as he clenched his hands in a fist. The very minute Ichigo reacted that way an Idea popped into her head as she blushed.

She gulped and closed her eyes opening then and turning around to face Ichigo.

"Ichigo honey don't be jealous you know you're my number 1" Rukia said as she walked closer to him and pulled his head down. 'Wow Rukia can't keep her hands off me!' Dark said as he smirked on the inside she only brought Ichigo's head down so it would like she was kissing him from Kyro's position but she was really whispering in his ear.

"Just bare with me for now until he leaves ok" Rukia asked

"How selfish could you be making me your boyfriend without my permission!" he said back to here.

"Isn't that what you were doing to me!"

" It was your fault to begin with! If you would've let your underwear in my room we wouldn't have to do this" Ichigo yelled back as he put his hands in the back of her head in irritation. It looked like he was deepening the kiss though.

'You know you liked looking at her bra Ichigo! That's the only way you would see that.' Dark said as he snickered.

"Um I really don't like the way you are harassing my Rukia I would ask you to remove you hands please" Kyro asked as he sent daggers in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo was staring at him about to yell when he looked at Rukia and noticed she didn't want him to do anything drastic. 'I have an idea, just copy everything I say' Dark remarked as he was watching Rukia's face threw Ichigo's eyes.

'Why would I listen to a perverted bastard like you' Ichigo yelled back.

'Ichigo I'm hurt, I don't want to see her with this jackass any more then you don't. So just listen!' Dark yelled as Ichigo shook his head up and down and looked directly into Kyro's face. As Dark feed him things to say.

"Why would I want to remove my hands from a babe like MY Rukia" Ichigo remarked as he blushed at what he just said and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Rukia blushed and froze on the spot! As she looked at his face she saw the Ichigo she loved so much trying his hardest to keep her here with him because he might feel the same way to.

"Do not clam my Rukia as your own!" Kyro remarked as his fists clenched grinding his teeth.

"Seeing how I'm her boyfriend, I think I may have clamed her as my own" Ichigo said like a robot repeating everything that Dark was telling him. It took him a moment to realize what he was saying as he started blushing like crazy.

'You stupid pervert! Why did I listen to you!' Ichigo yelled as he heard Dark snickering and saying something about a puppet and an Idiot.

Kyro was about to open his mouth and talk when he suddenly got orders on his phone and pulled it out reading what was on the phone and sighed as he looked over at Rukia.

"How tragic that our reunion must come to an end, I have some business to take care of" he glared at Ichigo as he looked down at Rukia and yanked her out of Ichigo's grasp and pulled her into a hug of his own and kissed her forehead.

"Good-bye for now, but I'll be seeing you shortly" he said as he disappeared before Ichigo could get his hands on him.

Rukia stood in silence for a while as she continued to walk forward away from the area to find Yuzu as she silently thought to herself 'don't look too much into it. Everything he did and said was just because I asked him to, nothing more'.

Rukia had her head down casting a shadow over her eyes as she let her feet take her to were Yuzu was so that she wouldn't be to upset about them leaving her.

"Rukia"

He called her and naturally she looked back at him as he bends down so his face was level with her's. Which was when she noticed he was in his body now so everyone could see.

"I can't believe I let my guard down and he kissed you" Ichigo huffed as he pulled his tissue out of his pocket and began to wipe off some invisible dirt that was on the spot were Kyro's lips made contact with.

Ichigo was staring at her lips for the longest time just gazing down at them as he remembered their first kiss in the shower. He began to lean down closer to her as he let his hands trail from her forehead to her cheeks.

"wait, there's people around, it would ruin your 'image'" Rukia said as she tried pulling back knowing he would regret kissing her right now when people start making fun of him.

"My body has been lying on the floor for the past half hour! My image means crap now" Ichigo said as he pressed his lips fully on hers as he closed his eyes deepening the kiss further.

Rukia's eyes were widen in shock as she blinked a couple times then she looked over the side and saw the parade was starting and it was blocking the other peoples view of there romantic scene.

'you bastard' Rukia thought as she was then shocked to find Ichigo putting a lot of strength on her with the kiss his lips were crushing hers as he then pushed her against the wall of the fun house and trace his hands from her cheeks to her hips gently and slowly putting his fingers inside her shirt as she giggled. He found her tickle button.

"Heh the bitch actually has a tickle button" he said as she just punched him in the arm and began looking for Yuzu.

'Maybe this little amusement park date wasn't as much of a waste of time as I thought it would be' Ichigo thought as he grinned with his arms behind his neck.

--------

Wut did ya think plz review me! So wut do ya think about the new dude. Guess wut hes up to and surprisingly Dark didn't show up once in the story he only make Ichigo say everything. So just review and give me ur opinions on wut u think would happen next.


	6. Lesson in Blood

It was an unusual quiet and peaceful morning as Ichigo laid in his bed wearing his green pants with a red shirt that had a green 15 in the middle and the sleeves.

'Today is going to be a nice and peaceful day'

"AHHHHHH!" there was a loud screech coming from the closet.

Ichigo reacted by falling off his bed surprised and startled. "What the hell?" he yelled as he walked over to the closet and opened it and found Rukia with her hands covering her chest.

"Ummm" Rukia said as she started thinking of how to put it as her arms crossed over her chest over her white dress with blue designs on the bottom that looked like waves.

"Spill It!" he yelled clearly irritated that he fell of the bed for nothing and he wasn't going to except it.

"I lost something," she mumbled as she adverted her gaze from him.

'You kidnapped her panties didn't you perv boy!' Dark chuckled as Ichigo blushed but realized something praying to the heavens that she didn't lose what he thought she lost! He slowly looked at her and noticed her arms crossed.

"Don't tell me it's the 'thing' that got me into the amusement park trouble in the first place." Ichigo pleaded as he looked at her blushing even more then before. He narrowed his eyes then his face turned red.

"Where was the last place you had it!" he yelled as he pointed a finger at her as she turned her head and looked at him red from embarrassment and from anger.

"If I knew that it wouldn't be lost you asshole!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at him, using her other hand to cover her chest. She was only embarrassed because all her dresses were made of a thin material.

He noticed that she had been covering her chest this whole time and then walked over to his dresser pulling the drawer out and grabbing a short sleeve black shirt that had a skull logo on the top right along with some black boxer shorts and threw them at her preparing to leave.

"Ummm this is the same color but not what I'm looking for," Rukia pointed out and put them on the floor picking up his pillows looking under them.

"No you freakin moron put them on! It would be easier if you could move your arms instead of covering your chest!" he complained as he handed her the items and again was prepared to go to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked seeing how he reached for the door handle.

"Laundry room. To see if my sis put them in the dirty hamper" He simply commented blinking as he exited the room.

Going to the laundry room was a failed mission.

Ichigo walked in his room only to find Rukia lying on her stomach on his bed with her head hanging off the edge looking under the bed for her lost undergarment.

Ichigo was about to speak when she sat up on his bed as she closed her eyes and sighed wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead from all the searching she had been doing in his room.

'Rukia wearing your clothes, sweating and sighing, sitting on your bed you cant tell me that has no effect on you what so ever' Dark said as he continued to look at her as he let his tongue run across his lips.

Ichigo blushed as he let his hand cover his mouth turning away from her letting Darks thoughts become his own.

'I tell you partner she does look yummy and tasty' Dark said as he looked from her neck to her shoulder, which was visible due to the big size of her shirt.

"Ichigo look at this, doesn't it belong to your sister?" he heard Rukia comment as he looked over to see what Rukia was talking about when his eyes widened and he froze. She held a small pink mirror in her hands, which Ichigo starred directly in.

Ichigo bend his head down cursing knowing that dark was going to come out.

'What were the chances of that happening? Well better not keep my Rukia waiting those thoughts are going to become reality very soon.' Dark commented as he let a sly grin take over his lips as he looked back at Ichigo chained to the wall.

"Leave her alone you perverted son of a bitch!" Ichigo yelled trying to break from the chains.

'I helped you out earlier only because it benefited me that doesn't mean were buddy buddies. I told you she will be mine do you think that you deserve her' Dark said as he was beginning to walk out.

"And you do? You're making her choice for her! She loves me I know it and so do you that's why you're trying so hard to get her!" Ichigo yelled as he glared at Dark.

'You still haven't answered my question, do you think that she deserves you?' Dark commented as he walked closer to Ichigo only centimeters away from him.

"Better then having a HOLLOW, the thing she hates the most in the world!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed out rage engulfing his eyes.

'I'm not some hollow, I'm your hollow I'm apart of you. If you think she doesn't deserve a hollow, then you're not good either!' Dark said as he disappeared to be with Rukia.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Rukia asked she was kneeled down her head was leveled with his looking into his eyes.

Before she knew it Dark threw himself on her only getting a gasp from her. His forehead was pressed against hers while his hands held hers above her head.

"Rukia" he muttered as he slowly lowered his lips onto her own causing her to yet again gasp at his action. Her gasp only worked to his advantage as he let his tongue slip into her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth.

He let his hands reach the bottom of her shirt gently pulling it up like before. He brought it up to the point were her whole stomach was revealed pressing against his stomach. The only thing separating them was his shirt. If he lifted it a bit higher then she would be exposed to him.

'Don't do this, STOP IT!' Ichigo yelled trying to look away.

He then looked down at her neck and pulled the shirt collar over so that her whole left shoulder was bare. He let his head travel to her collarbone as he began to kiss her gently at first then very strongly.

Rukia was shocked by his actions this whole morning started in search for her lost item and it suddenly turned to this. All she did was close her eyes as tight as she could but deep down inside of her she felt that it wasn't right. Something inside her didn't enjoy this as much as she would imagine she should.

"Ichigo….I..I don't think we shou-" she started until Dark pulled his head up to look into her eyes as he began to search looking for her reason.

He just pulled her into a hug and pushed his head into the curve of her neck.

'Don't do this Dark, you can't make her fall in love with you.' Ichigo said as his voice held a bit of sympathy that Rukia rejected him when he tried to go further.

Dark then felt Rukia's arms wrap around him returning the hug with as much compassion as him.

She didn't mean to hurt him she just didn't think it was right. She tighten her hug as she gently kissed his forehead.

Dark froze the moment her lips made contact with his forehead. He felt undying warmth from one small act as that from her.

He then looked up at her face and saw a smile grace her lips as she gently pushed him off and got up pulling her shirt in different directions so that it covered as much of her as possible.

"Idiot! I'm going downstairs behave yourself," She said as she turned around and skipped over to the door and disappeared into the hall.

A grin appeared over Darks face as he let his hand cover his eyes looking up as he began to laugh.

'What do you find so goddamn funny!' Ichigo asked as he became angry by the scene that just took place

"She rejected you! She doesn't love you at all!" Dark remarked as he felt Ichigo grow sad deep within him.

Before they could fight any longer they heard a vase break from downstairs where Rukia was supposed to be.

In a hurry Dark ran down the stairs scared that something was happening to Rukia not thinking of anything else but her safety he ran into the kitchen where the vase was supposed to be.

He froze when he saw Rukia standing in the middle of the kitchen and across the table was his father and sisters.

All eyes right now were on Ichigo his dads teary smiling face, Karin's sly grin, Yuzu's shocked expression, and Rukia's "Help Me!" face.

'I have never hated Rukia as much as I do right now' Ichigo commented as he noticed the scene before him. Rukia wearing HIS shirt and boxers and his family coming back from golf early.

"Ichigo I know she's your girlfriend and all but, you didn't have to soil your innocence!" Yuzu said with tears in her eyes while she held onto her dad who was for some reason limping.

Karin was laughing at Ichigo when she took a second glance at Rukia and jumped "You're the girl I saw sneaking into Ichi-nii's room a couple times! I knew I saw you somewhere!".

"Ummm" Dark started as he turned around quickly and closed his eyes.

'Your turn to come out Ichigo!" Dark smiled, as he was for once happy to be chained against the wall. He smiled the biggest smile as he waved goodbye to Ichigo.

"Why you son of a bitch! You got into this mess get out of it yourself!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to pull Dark off the chains so that he could take his place.

"Hey no need to be touchy, tell ya what if you take care of this I will give you one Rukia screwing pass! And I promise not to look!" Dark said smiling and laughing at Ichigo's dark red cheeks.

"Ah Ummm..Auh…THAT"S STUPID! YOU DEAL WITH IT!" Ichigo yelled as he tried even harder to pull Dark from the chains.

"How about two passes?" Dark said as he smiled even more then before until he was punched in the face by Ichigo.

"How about one whole day without butting in!" Ichigo said as he looked into Darks face with a serious expression.

"It takes you that long to get it on? Ouch!" Dark commented earning him another punch from Ichigo.

"No, just let me have some time with her." Ichigo said as he looked in another direction letting a light pink color spread across his cheeks.

"Ok under one condition!" Dark said as he held up a number one with his finger. Ichigo just shook his head up and down telling him yes.

"You can't kiss her," Dark simply said with an emotionless tone.

Ichigo was going to protest when suddenly he was dragged back into reality.

"Ichigo? Why is she wearing your stuff?" Yuzu asked as she looked at Rukia's outfit.

"She just…spilled tea on it and got it all dirty so I let her borrow something to wear." Ichigo said hoping that his poker face would kick in.

"Why didn't you give her something of mine to wear?" Karin plainly said as she gently sat her father in a chair.

"Ya Ichigo why didn't you let me borrow her stuff!" Rukia commented knowing that this situation would have been better if she would of just took something from Karin's closet.

Ichigo sent a death glare at her when she suddenly grinned.

"Ichigo I should really get going now my mother is probably waiting for me bye bye!" Rukia said as she hopped out the front door not looking back twice leaving Ichigo all alone.

'Bitch!' Ichigo thought as he looked back at his family and was about to start when suddenly his dad put his hand up.

"We've had quiet an adventure today lets save it tomorrow." Goat face said as he leaned back in the chair putting a wet cloth on his forehead. Ichigo was shocked usually his dad was all-hyper about perverted things like this.

"How was golf? Did you do good" Ichigo asked knowing that his dad was horrible when it came to golf with his daughters.

"I hit two good balls," Isshin (I prefer goat face, don't know if I even spelled it right) said taking a sip of tea.

"That's the best game you've played against them in a long time" Ichigo said trying to avoid the conversation of Rukia.

"Not really, I stepped on a rake" Isshin said as he put an ice pack in between his legs fighting the urge to cry his heart out.

"Ouch" Ichigo commented as he slowly began to leave the kitchen up to his bedroom.

'Ichigo, your dad is a moron' Dark said as he yawned into the chains tired from all the days' excitement.

'We know this' Ichigo remarked back as he slowly opened the door wanting to see Rukia. But to his surprise she wasn't there she usually would just hop in the window when no one was looking.

Ichigo looked up at the window and saw that it was open but Rukia wasn't there. Fear took over him as he ran out the window standing on the roof looking for any sign of Rukia.

He walked forward and his cold bare feet met with dark warm blood. Rukia's blood.  
Ichigo instead of shocked grew angry as he looked around everywhere when he suddenly heard someone chuckling.

He looked up only to see Kyro standing in Shinigami form with Rukia in one of his arms. His hand was on her stomach with her head laid forward with her arms dangling motionless by her head while her legs were in the back dangling like her arms. Around her stomach he saw blood on Kyro's hand dripping a dangerously amount of blood.

"It's been awhile Ichigo Kurosaki"

"You bastard what the hell have you done with Rukia!" Ichigo raged as his fist tighten looking at Rukia praying that she wasn't dead.

"Your Hollow side, needs to be taught a lesson"

------------

Well wut do ya think plz review me u guys r kick ass reviewers and it actually convinces me to keep writing. Wut do ya think he is teaching hollow side, even though its kinda obvious, REVIEW PLZ! 


	7. Join us Dark

Hey everyone sorry for the long delay! Im gonna just go straight to the story for ya instead of my lil rants on meaningless stuff u don't even care about.

----

Ichigo couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe, and his heart was beating so fast he feared it would jump out of his chest.

"Oh 'Dark' don't tell me your actually worried about the life of this pathetic excuse for a Shinigami!" Kyro said as he began to laugh throwing his head back as he roughly tugged her forward emphasizing his point when he mentioned her.

"This is all his fault Kurosaki, he's the reason that this girl is going to suffer!" Kyro said as he grabbed a handful of her hair in his right hand bringing her in front of him.

Ichigo looked wide-eyed as he stared at Rukia not even flinching when Kyro grasped her hair.

"Let him out Kurosaki, I want to see his pained expression" Kyro said letting a smirk appear on his face. Ichigo feel silent as he put his head down clenching his hand into fists as he finally looked back up with a fire of hatred in his eyes.

"You bastard! Don't make this into him! You hurt Rukia you're my enemy!" He yelled as he jumped forward trying to snatch Rukia away but failed as Kyro pulled her back and pushed his knee forward making contact with Ichigo's stomach causing him to grab his stomach and cough up blood.

"Your very amusing, but you seem to be under the impression that this has something to do with you!" Kyro said as he sent his heel into Ichigo's neck causing him to yelp in pain.

'Ichigo let me out!' Dark yelled trying to claw and bite threw the chains but to no avail as they only felt that they were getting tighter on him. 'Ichigo!'

Kyro then kicked Ichigo in the jaw with all his force causing Ichigo to roll over spilling out blood from his lips and coughing up more.

Kyro was about to kick him again but his hand snatched his ankle. Kyro raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"Oh 'Dark' I knew that you would come" Kyro said and before he could say anything else Dark's fist smashed into Kyro's jaw. Kyro coughed up some blood then started to laugh even more.

"Let Rukia go!" Dark said as he pointed to the dull body of Rukia that slightly dragged on the floor, slipping from Kyro's right hand.

"You want her, you love her, you need her, is that what your going to tell me. You're a pathetic hollow! Were you that desperate!" Kyro said as he chucked even more swinging Rukia over his shoulder once again.

"Don't you dare judge me!" Dark said as he leaped forward in an attempt to kick Kyro but he just moved out of the way dodging it by a second.

"I can let you have her in all the ways you want" Dark froze at that comment and looked at Rukia's pale face, letting Kyro's words sink into him so that he could fully comprehend it.

"You've got my attention" Dark said as he let his fighting stance subside so that he was standing in front of Kyro listening very intently.

'Dark you idiot! Don't listen to him what the hell is wrong with you! He attacked Rukia! He hurt her don't let him get away with that!' Ichigo said as his yells were said unanswered. 'You asshole! Why did you have to come out if your intensions where to agree with this fag!' Ichigo yelled and yelled but slowly stopped as he looked out to Rukia.

For once in his entire life, he felt useless. He swore to protect everything he had and loved; he swore to not let anyone get hurt, that he would be there when someone needed him. He promised her, his mother, and most importantly, he promised himself. If he couldn't protect the person he loved the most, then what was he good for.

She was on the brink of death and all he could do was yell, was this how Dark felt whenever Ichigo was with Rukia? Did he also feel this pain? The pain of seeing something so unbearable yet there was nothing you could do? 'Well he could go to hell! He doesn't love Rukia at all if he did he wouldn't be talking with the enemy!'

Dark flinched when he heard that comment. 'Why don't you say that more directly Ichigo! You mean to say that I don't love her as much as you!'

'Damn straight! If you did then you would be just as angry as me!' Ichigo commented back as he turned his head to the side seeing all the chains.

"Oh I could change that Kurosaki, I can make it so that there isn't even a competition for this girls love" Kyro said as he grinned noticing that he got the attention of both boys.

Darks eyes widened as he looked at Kyro straight in the eye. He couldn't believe that he could have her without Ichigo in the way! Was that possible? Could he really have her?

"How?" Dark said as he let a smirk grace his lips.

"Glad your intrigued." Kyro said as he picked Rukia up bride style and put her into Darks arms letting her head rest against his chest by his heart, her arm hung on her stomach and the other dangled from his grasp.

"Join us Dark" Kyro said as he stepped back, before Dark could ask what he was joining the clouds, moon, and even the stars disappeared making the sky pitch black.

It looked like the sky was giving birth to millions and millions of shadows as all around him he saw pairs of gold eyes. All the stars in the sky would never amount to even half of all the yellow eyes he saw.

He looked down at Rukia as his grasp tightened.

'Dark, don't you even think about joining them. Dark are you listening to me! There's something going on! If you join them then you're going to put Rukia at a greater risk! Dark' Ichigo's pleads again were unanswered.

"What about the annoying brat?" Dark said not letting his eyes leave Rukia. Kyro understood that he meant Ichigo and looked over behind him to all of the eyes that stared at him.

"We can make it so he that he could be trapped inside as you once were, except there will be no way out and he could watch his own life go by without him even living it."

Dark and Ichigo both stared at Kyro and the pack of hollows in utter shock that it was possible.

'Dark don't you dare try to get ride of me! Don't you dare think about living my live! You told me you son of a bitch; you told me if it wasn't meant to be with Rukia and me that I should let her go! Why don't you take your goddamn advice for once?' Ichigo yelled as his words for once were coming from his heart.

Dark looked down so that he could only see the face of Rukia, so that she was the only thing that mattered to him the most only her.

"I'm the bad guy" Dark said with a sadden tone. His voice held sorrow when he spoke but then he shook his head and looked at Kyro. "I get what ever the hell I want! I told you I would take her by force!"

"Its Time Dark, its time to get rid of that pest!" Kyro said as he put his hand out in front of Dark awaiting his answer.

"First tell me who you are" Dark said as he looked into Kyro's eyes.

Kyro just smiled as he put his face down to the ground chuckling then he finally lifted his face up.

When he looked up he had red eyes with black pupils and a grin that could kill with his pale white skin and red markings on his face.

"I'm a hollow just like you Dark, except I took over this pathetic human. It started off with him locked up forever then, he disappeared and here I am." Dark said as he smiled letting a grin capture his lips.

"So, I ask you again Dark, do you want to get rid of Kurosaki for the rest of eternity and finally have the women of your dreams?" Kyro said as he let his hand come closer to Darks hand.

"You're the bad guy like you said, take her! Kill him! Join us Dark!"

-----

Sorry it's a short chapie but the next one will be longer I promise. Now any request or any predictions? PLZ REPLY! Por favor


	8. Just Two Monsters

Hey sorry for the long delay and all I am sooo sorry well I better get started before I anger u. but first…

READ THIS IMPORTANT!!: if I were to make this a manga or doujinshi and posted it on a website like deviant art or my own page would you read or comment it?? I can draw so its not going to be a ton of crappy stick figures kissing and what nots. I'm going to ask u peeps first though cause you're the ones that know the story line. So please tell me! I love you.

Love Always Kira

"Dark what is the long delay for? You know you want to take over. You cant help or deny the fact that you want this." Kyro said feeding the fire inside of Ichigo.

'Dark don't get rid of me I'm apart of you I'm something that you CANT get rid of' Ichigo's pleads were left unanswered as Dark decided to ignore all of his pleads.

"I.." Dark himself didn't even know what he wanted to do. Rukia was his everything just like she was to Ichigo, just like Ichigo was to her and if he took up Kyro's offer then like he could be to her.

"Dark I'm growing impatient" Kyro said as the eyes around him started chuckling.

Dark was confused he thought he knew what he wanted but this sounded fake like a hollow happiness. Before he could speak he felt a little hand clamp over his cold stone face.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Rukia's little fingers brush away the sweat and blood that laid on his cheeks. She smiled a very wide smile at least the biggest one she could muster with her pain.

Rukia had no idea what was going on around her at this moment and she didn't even know the effect that the little touch had on him. She looked over seeing Kyro and then back at Dark trying to figure out why Ichigo was talking to the person who just attacked her.

Before Dark could speak to her Kyro snatched her from his grasp and held onto her bridal style and jumped a few feet away from Dark and started laughing.

"She is a weak Shinigami, look at her Dark look at this face to perfect to be skin but more like glass" he spoke as he grabbed her cheek in his hand bringing it up to Darks dismay.

"Then look how easily it breaks" he commented as he let his long claw cut her cheek causing it to bleed but still getting no reaction from Rukia who lay silent looking at Ichigo in confusion.

"Dark?" Rukia said lower then a whisper but loud enough for dark to hear and as soon as he heard his name from her lips he loved the sound of it but resented the fact that she now knew of Ichigo's separate identity.

"What was that you said sweetheart?" Kyro said as he picked up Rukia closer to his face licking off the blood on her cheek getting a twisted pleasure out of the sweet taste of her blood.

"Kyro why on earth would you need a hollow like me on your pathetic team of half man" Dark said his once playful eyes now sneered with the urge for bloodlust not just any but Kyro's blood.

"Half Man??"

"Yes, you are only half the monsters you can be, I get stronger and stronger threw Ichigo and Zangetsu. I need them as much as I hate to admit it. They make me stronger as the days go by and Ichigo's passion for strength gets bigger mine does to. As Zangetsu gets wiser and wiser as do I. Basically I'm not interested come back to me when you finally get strong." Dark's comment was cold and heartless as he grabbed Rukia out of Kyro's grasp walking away.

"Don't bet that I wont be back Dark, next time you join or die" Kyro said as he smiled walking away as the eyes disappeared.

When Dark walked back into the room with Rukia in arms he smiled as he held her close clenching her not wanted to let go of her. Ichigo was speaking to Dark but everything he said did not make contact with Dark's senses all that mattered was Rukia.

He felt hurt when she roughly pushed him away landing on the bed as he stands in front of her with a hurt and confused look on his face walking closer to her but then as soon as he came close to her she tried moving back as far as she could until the back of the wall met her back.

"Dark? Ichigo? Which one are you?" she spoke with the cold collective voice that Dark remembers so well.

"Dark, I am Dark Rukia" Dark spoke with a hollow tone such a sad voice that it seemed any minute he would cry, she knew what he was and she knew he took over Ichigo and she new that he was in love with her.

Without a moment to waste she took out her Zanpaktu facing it into the direction of Dark he was only about a couple inches away from the blade ironically it was right in front of his heart. What made it ironic was the fact he felt his heart breaking ever second that that weapon was pointed at him.

"Is this how it has to be Rukia?" Dark said with a hint of hope in his voice with that just maybe notion in his mind. Thinking praying that there was a chance there was a way that it didn't have to end like that. Knowing that there was no way to change everything knowing that whatever she had to say it wasn't going to be good. He was setting himself up for failure and he knew it yet he ignored it.

"How else is it going to end?" Rukia spoke her cold tone slipping.

"Any other way but this, I don't want you to be responsible for Ichigo's death" Dark's voice like Rukia's was slipping it sounded as if tears were going to form and he was going to cry knowing that was the very thing he didn't want to do.

Rukia dropped her sword down in shock for a moment she forgot she was talking to a hollow. Those words were something she wished Kaien would have said to her it killed her inside.

"I would leave you my heart Rukia, but you already have so much" Dark said as he began again seeing the look of shock on her face. "I know you Rukia, I know you in more ways then Ichigo knows you, then your brother knows you."

"I love you Rukia Kuchiki and for that I don't think you want to kill me." Dark said his face stone solid as her face was tearful and on the verge of bursting into tears.

"those words, all this time were they yours? Not Ichigo's" She said as the tears were close to coming out.

"I do not want to be the one to answer that." Dark said as he started walking closer to her ignoring that look on her face the look that could break his heart.

"you cant love me you shouldn't love me I'm a monster" Rukia spoke as images of Kaien ran threw her mind and the fact the people of soul society jumped at the idea of killing her she in her mind was a monster.

"That makes two monsters" He said as he held her hugging her letting her tears and cries be heard by all.

Sooooooooooooooo sorry that it is so short im in comp. Class and decided to right this little piece of work up. Well see you all later ill try to finish it when I get home.


	9. Explanations and Heartbreak

Wow its been like, years since I last updated I wanted to make yew guys happy(:

I really hope yew enjoy it!!

It was an awkward morning for both Rukia and Ichigo. When Rukia opened her violet eyes she realized she was laying on Ichigo's bed and saw Ichigo hunched over next to the bed sitting on the floor, most likely sleeping. She looked down and noticed her body was covered in bandages from the previous night.

She couldn't help but admire Ichigo's features. She let a small smile escape her lips that he waited up for her all night.

Then reality hit her. It wasn't Ichigo. It was Dark. Flashbacks of the previous night flew into her head and she became cold. She was silent looking over at Ichigo's body.

_"those words, all this time were they yours? Not Ichigo's"_

She didn't have an answer she didn't really want an answer because she felt she new it already. Ichigo never cared about her in a romantic way until Dark came around. He never said he cared about her until recently. Was it really Dark? It had to be.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty"

She turned her head around quick and saw Dark looking at her with his cheesy grin. Her heart jumped for a second forgetting it was really Dark. Smiles really suited Ichigo better then his scowl.

"Why so blue" Dark said frowning as he leaned down with his eyebrows lifted in concern his face mere centimeters away from hers. Resting his weight on his hand which was placed on Rukia's knee.

"Idiot I was practically killed last night, befriended a hollow, betrayed Ichigo, and not to mention your leaning on MY INJURED KNEE BAKA!" Rukia yelled as she slapped his hand off her leg glaring at him intensely.

Dark's reaction was pure laughter as he giggled like a child in her face covering up his mouth with one hand.

"And what exactly do you have to laugh about!" Rukia demanded.

"You just always remind me why I feel in love with you" Dark said it so blunt with a genuine look on his face as he gazed at her flustered and shocked expression.

Rukia looked hurt as she cast her eyes away from Dark's pretending to be interested in something else.

"Don't throw those words so plainly" Rukia demanded as a hurt expression fell across her face. What she meant to say was 'Don't say those words with Ichigo's voice'. What hurt her the most was she had proof now that those words didn't belong to Ichigo.

'Dark stop doing this' Ichigo pleaded from inside Dark's mind, where he couldn't do anything.

"Hey asshole I saved your life, you should be thanking me and kissing my ass" Dark commented back to him.

"But I meant it," Dark said with his sheepish grin as he grabbed her cheek in one hand cupping it so that she was facing him.

"Why do you say that?" Rukia asked still flustered.

"ohh I mean its not like I forget I love you and need to constantly remind me umm its more like umm, you just always do things to remind me!" he explained as he pulled his hand away scratching the back of his head with a flustered look on his face as he nervously chuckled to himself.

Rukia laughed, she let a smile escape her lips as she giggled to herself. Who knew a hollow could get so flustered. Dark smiled at his accomplishment he made her smile and she knew who he was and she didn't hit him or stab him.

"Rukia" Rukia stopped laughing as he called her with a silent almost scared tone.

She turned her head and saw him draw in slowly and close his eyes. He was going to kiss her.

She put her hand up and his lips made contact with the tips of her fingers as she denied his kiss.

"Dark, I can't, I just I don't know who it is I really love." Rukia said as she pulled away so she was in the corner of the bed with her back against the wall looking ashamed at her fingers. "all these different acts from both of you, the kisses, the love..i don't know what was you or Ichigo."

Ichigo's heart broke as those words slipped out. It was him. He was the one that she loved and he knew it was. Why wasn't she so sure? What was there to think about he was a HOLLOW her enemy the very creature that she was supposed to hate but now she was confused about her feeling for this beast? This monster?

"Your monster Ichigo, I'm your monster what part of that aren't you getting? Stop denying me as your partner." Dark remarked with a dark almost malicious tone.

'You ruined everything you son of a bitch, why the fuck did you have to come and ruin everything!' Ichigo snarled as he pulled forward trying to break from the chains that surrounded his body.

"Ruined? What exactly did I ruin for you Ichigo? Before I came she was just a girl she was just a soul reaper that lived in your closet. Before I came she was nothing more to you than a friend. You're blaming me for taking away something that wasn't even yours?" Dark was pissed no he was beyond pissed he couldn't believe the conversation that he was having with Ichigo.

Ichigo was stunned and all his rage all his raw emotions died he feel still and silent as his eyes changed from fiery amber to dull lifeless brown.

"That's what I thought Ichigo, back down I'm tired of being oppressed. I'm tired of you thinking everything is yours. The only thing we share is a body, I'm not sharing Rukia." With that said he was done. Dark made his point.

Dark looked at Rukia in the corner and felt bad seeing how he made her feel. No how Ichigo made her feel it wasn't his fault. But her injured her bandaged up body was his fault. Dark sat at the edge of the bed not facing her but looking at his fingers with a small sad smile on his face.

"Rukia I'm sorry I really am I mean I didn't want you to get hurt…" Dark felt ashamed he loved her and he was hurting her the most. "I mean, I apologize for everything I've done to you."

Rukia almost jumped in surprise as she listened to Dark's apology. She was at a loss for words. She felt so warm inside but she didn't want to admit it she rejected her bodies wishes. Her eyes wanted to tear up and she knew she wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. Was it cause what he said made her happy? Or because it was Ichigo's voice?

"It's ok, being a soulreaper and all, life is unpredictable" she quietly stated almost a whisper.

Dark just chuckled at her comment.

"I bet having a hollow fall in love with you is on top of that list of unpredictable events" Dark turned around to look at her with his sheepish grin that he always seemed to wear.

"it was underlined twice" Rukia remarked in a sarcastic tone as she smirked at him.

"Underlined because it would be the greatest thing that has ever happened to you?" Dark remarked with the biggest grin and hopeful eyes as he turned so his whole body was facing Rukia.

She replied by swiftly smacking him on the head in a karate chop. She let out a giggle as he fell. His head was on the bed and his body was limp on the ground his chin was the only thing holding his head up.

"A little cruel if you ask me" he said with a tear and a sniffle.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't ask you" Rukia replied with a smile as she got up examining her wounds and was excited when she realized her wounds where not as bad as she thought.

"I'm going to the shop and see if there is anyway to resolve this matter" Rukia stated as she began to walk to the door when suddenly she was grabbed roughly by the wrist.

She turned around to face her attacker and met distressed amber eyes.

"You can't" Dark demanded as he began to scowl like her Ichigo would.

"The only way this could be solved and for Ichigo to be 'normal', well if he ever was, is to trap me again to push me back into that horrible place trapped" Dark was explaining as he pushed Rukia against a wall and put his hands on each side of her head. Bending down so he was eye level with her and mere inches from her face. She could fill his hot breath as it sent a shiver threw her spine.

"Im hurt that you would want to trap me again Rukia, where I can only see you and hear you. Not touch you," He began to caress her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "or breath in that scent that sends tingles down my spine" He moved in closer to her exposed neck and began to inhale her scent that drove him crazy.

"Would you really cast me to that miserable realm? Even knowing how I feel about you. Now that's not very nice. Ru~ki~a" The way he said her name was seductive and made her close her eyes moving her head aside so she wouldn't make eye contact with him knowing she would melt in his arms. He let his tongue slowly lick under her earlobe.

Rukia as stunned she felt completely helpless at this point and dare she admit it, scared.

'Dark I've had enough of this shit. You belong in here not me! I'm a fucking person ive been in that body since I was born you have no right to take over it asshole!" Ichigo snarled as he regained his anger at the sight of his Rukia practically being molested.

"Would you _kindly_ get lost asshole you're kind of killing my mood" Dark explained with irritation in his voice.

'well if that annoys you this would piss you off' Ichigo said with a smirk as the chains disappeared around him.

"oh joy" Dark said as he had his eyes half closed and an annoyed expression on his face as he leaned comfortably on the chains. "did I mention how much of an ass you are?"

"once or twice" Ichigo said as he walked off.

Ichigo blushed at the position he was in he had her pinned against a wall and his lips where so close to neck he couldn't control himself as he planted a little baby kiss on the nape of her neck and pulled back.

He grasped her cheek and pulled her to look at him.

"Rukia?" he said in a soft yet husky voice as his scowl appeared ever so slightly.

She just looked into his eyes. The bright amber eyes that she feel in love with since he saved her from certain death. Her eyes soften the minute he said her name. She wasn't scarred she wasn't frightened.

"It's you this time?"

"I'm not making perverted comments or molesting you or making myself look like a dumbass I'm pretty sure its me" Ichigo bluntly stated.

'Ouch that hurts that you would think of me in such a way' Dark said with his fake sniffles and baby pout face.

Ichigo ignored Dark as he sighed in relief seeing Rukia nod her head.

"I'm So-"

"Don't you dare apologize, you did nothing wrong" she said as she let a small smile escape her lips.

Ichigo smiled a little bit as he bent down to be eye level with her again he was about to kiss her.

"Ichigo I already said I cant" Rukia said as she pushed him off and walked into the middle of the room.

"Correction you told smut for brains that" Ichigo remarked a little annoyed that she let him molest her but she wouldn't let Ichigo kiss her

'Smut for brains? Can we cut out the name calling a little bit if its not asking for much' Dark said annoyed at all his ridiculous names.

"I told both of you! I don't know what's you and what's him. I don't…I don't know what words were true or not. I'm just confused." Rukia said her back to Ichigo she felt vulnerable and didn't want him to know that.

"Rukia, those where my feelings to not just his, those where my words to all of it wasn't fake I ne-"

"stop it!" Rukia demanded

Ichigo almost looked hurt when she spun around and he saw her eyes. That expression that makes you feel like you're the worst person alive. Those watery eyes that scream out in agony. The kind that breaks your heart.

"Those words, these feelings of yours, all of it, none of it existed until recently why?" Rukia demanded her fists where shaking in anger or was it sadness?

Ichigo stood silent he never prepared to answer her. When Dark would ask he avoided it because he honestly didn't know how to answer. His feelings where true he knew it deep down in his heart, not Darks, but in his heart that he loved her. He didn't know how to convince her he didn't know how he was supposed to tell her that Dark was that little push he needed.

'I loved her first Ichigo, you can't take credit for that' Dark said his head cast down so his eyes where not visible.

"Why is it so hard for you to be honest with me? Why didn't you tell me about Dark?" she was hurt truly and deeply.

"I wanted to protect you"

"I don't NEED to always be protected Ichigo! Why is that so hard for you to understand!? You didn't protect me from this heartbreak! You didn't protect me from anything you just played with my feelings!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs as she began to cry. A couple of hic ups escaped as the tears kept flowing. "If you really loved me why would you put me threw any of this?"

She hic-uped again and wiped the tears that feel to her cheeks as she continued.

"I'm such and idiot. A hollow Ichigo you made me fall in love with a hollow or you I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I LOVE!"

That stung both of them a little bit. Dark and Ichigo both felt that one.

"You thought that making me a game would be fun?? Did you ever stop to realize that the only thing you where doing was toying with my emotions? I'm either in love with a man that only loves me because a HOLLOW loves me, or a HOLLOW himself."

"Either way I would be in love with a liar. All this because I needed to be 'protected'"

Ichigo was stunned. He never realized that in protecting her from Dark he was lying to her.

'Ichigo, I had the guts to tell her how I felt and she knew it was me a hollow. And you cant even do the same how pathetic.' Dark said in harsh emotionless tone. 'your making this battle a lot less entertaining than you where previously.' Dark sounded disappointed.

Ichigo was stunned again he wanted to grab her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her from all that was going on. He wanted to grab his emotions out of his chest and throw them in her mind so she would know how he felt.

So she can understand why he did what he did. But it was impossible. He couldn't express it in words he just watched her cry. He felt the urge to let go, the urge to break down.

"Why did you have to exist?" Ichigo asked Dark in an emotionless tone. He'd rather feel nothing than the pain of breaking Rukia's heart.

'because you where not strong enough to save the women I love'

He wanted to save her from the monster…..he just forgot that the monster was him.


End file.
